Apartment 403
There is a certain apartment in a building in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. No one lives in that apartment, and it's never been up for sale. However, there have been reports of neighbors who hear strange noises coming from that apartment. The apartment right below that one was on sale, though. A businessman called Mateus Lameira bought the apartment and started living there, but after two weeks he just couldn't handle the noises coming from the "mystery apartment". He was a successful businessman, owner of a donut franchise and partnerships with various companies. After talking to his neighbors about the noises, they said no one lived in that apartment. So Mateus decided to check. After knocking in the door three times, he heard nothing. Surely whoever was making noise couldn't have just gone out without anyone noticing. He knocked a fourth time. The door opened, but no one was there. Unimpressed, he entered. The door closed behind him. "What a cheap trick" he thought. Walking inside, he called for anyone who might be there. That was when he saw the things. Huge, worm-like creatures with pink heads. One of them loomed over Mateus Lameira as he watched in awe. Then it wrapped him around itself, trapping him completely. The thing seemed to have no end to its reach, it just stretched around like it was rubber. The head looked closely into Mateus' face and stuffed itself in his mouth. Moving around as if Mateus was actually sucking it, the thing then proceeded to go further down his throat. Mateus felt it crawling inside him, soaking itself in his inner workings. He couldn't even move his tongue without feeling like he was licking the thing, and that thought irked him. Another one of the creatures appeared and entered Mateus through his posterior, going through his dark blue pants. He felt it as the thing went up through his body, even touching its spine and just moving ahead. Then he felt excruciating pain as the first creature exited his body through his ear, spilling a bit of blood as its head was finally out of Mateus' body. Tears streamed down his face from his eyes as he felt nothing but agony and despair over the whole ordeal. "I'll never escape this," he though as he cried. He wanted to scream, but the creature was still covering his whole mouth. His left eye went numb, as it was pushed out by the second creature while its head escaped from inside Mateus' body. The floor was soaked with his blood, and his left eye just lied there, no longer a part of him. The heads of the two creatures joined together in front of him, almost as if they were forcing him to look, with his remaining eye, at them as they drooled after basically penetrating him. A pure white, sticky drool. The two creatures came close to Mateus' nose. So close, in fact, that the tears of despair he was releasing through his eyes were soaking the things. Then they stuffed themselves inside his nose, each creature inside one nostril. They crawled all over inside his head, touching his skull, touching his brain, even. Then it arrived. His agony, his suffering was all over. The creatures tore through his head, completely destroying it. Blood soaked the whole apartment, and from Mateus Lameira's destroyed head, or rather, the remains of his head, came two new creatures. Mateus Lameira's company went bankrupt after his disappearance, and had to be bought by LKs, a company led by a very important businessman called Tom Lucas Klem. One day, Lucas Klem decided to visit the apartment where Mateus Lameira lived when he died. He was bothered by noises from the apartment right above him, and decided to go have a talk to whoever lived there... Category:Monsters Category:Places